


Пепел и прах

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Тони и Небула приземляются на Землю спустя четырнадцать часов после конца света.





	Пепел и прах

Тони и Небула приземляются на Землю спустя четырнадцать часов после конца света. Последний час полёта, едва на связь выходит Пятница, Тони названивает Пеппер.  
  
Небула наблюдает, как он раз за разом отдаёт приказ Пятнице, и молчит. Ей звонить уже некому. Тони, кажется, тоже.  
  
— Мисс Поттс не отвечает, сэр, — в сотый раз произносит Пятница, и Небуле кажется, что в механическом голосе искусственного интеллекта звучит искреннее сочувствие. Вот и хорошо. В ней сочувствия сейчас ни на йоту. Её программы после событий Вармира дали сбой.  
  
Через час Тони сдаётся, сползает по стене космолёта и закрывает лицо руками. Небула не слышит ни слёз, ни рыданий, но ей кажется, что Тони кричит внутри себя изо всех сил, так громко, что ещё немного — и начнёт кашлять кровью.  
  
Тони кашляет — пылью, осевшей в лёгких.  
  
Они бросают космолёт за чертой города и идут пешком по наполовину опустевшему Нью Йорку. На улицах, полных брошенных машин, горящих зданий и недоумевающих собак с болтающимися поводками Тони и его спутница не остаются незамеченными. Какая-та женщина в слезах бросается ему на шею, сквозь сбивчивые рыдания умоляя найти её маленького сына, обратившегося в прах у неё на руках, но у Тони уже нет сил что-то говорить, и он просто отрывает от себя её руки и идёт дальше.  
  
Если он вернётся в свою башню, всё наладится, всё будет хорошо. Вот только он не приказывает Пятнице прислать за ним автомобиль — возвращаться в возможно пустой дом страшно до истерики.  
  
Дом и не пуст — он видит прямо у входа криво припаркованный старенький Форд. Тони знает, кому он принадлежит, и ему становится тошно. Небула наблюдает, как он останавливается и смотрит на стеклянные двери башни как на ворота в ад.  
  
— Тони! — истошный женский крик звучит из-за стеклянных дверей раньше, чем они раскрываются, и Небула видит, как из башни выбегает красивая темноволосая женщина. Наверно, красивая — её лицо искривлено гримасой ужаса. — Питер с вами? Он не отвечает на звонки!  
  
Тони отшатывается, когда Мэй Паркер вцепляется ему в плечо. Она смотрит ему в глаза, продолжает говорить про Питера, про то, что Нед Лидс сказал ей, что Питер убежал с экскурсии, он его больше не видел, но видел по новостям, что Человек-Паук сражался вместе с Тони Старком против инопланетных завоевателей, спрашивает, не видел ли он Питера…  
  
А Тони снова кашляет, чувствуя привкус крови и праха на языке, и Мэй расширенными от ужаса глазами видит, что он, как и весь город, весь мир, покрыт серой пылью.  
  


***

  
— Входящий звонок от Стива Роджерса.  
  
Небула вздрагивает — после могильной тишины в башне голос Пятницы звучит почти зловеще.  
  
Тони гоняет виски на дне стакана, молча наблюдая за уснувшей Мэй — пришлось вкатить ей ударную дозу снотворного. Где-то на краю сознания Тони думает, что мог немного переборщить, но, кажется, Мэй была бы не против.  
  
— На громкую связь, — хрипло приказывает он. Комната сперва наполняется белым шумом, и сквозь помехи прорывается знакомый голос.  
  
— Тони? — Стив встревожен, почти на грани паники. Тони даже догадывается, почему.  
  
На панели телефона двадцать два пропущенных звонка.  
  
— Кэп, — Тони слышит, как Стив шумно выдыхает, и слышит вдалеке что-то вопрошающий голос Роуди.  
  
— Да, Роуди, это он. Не исчез.  
  
Тони рассеянно переводит взгляд на замершую Небулу и проговаривает:  
  
— Не уверен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Неважно, Роджерс. Кто остался?  
  
Стив перечисляет имена, и Тони загибает пальцы.  
  
Стив, Наташа, Брюс, Тор, Роуди. Некие Ракета и Шури.  
  
Тони смотрит на оставшиеся пальцы. Вижен и Т’Чалла исчезли.  
  
И Ванда, Господи, Ванды тоже нет.  
  
— Сэм? — спрашивает Тони, и Стив молчит. Потом, сглотнув ком в горле, произносит — Барнс?  
  
Тони слышит судорожный выдох — почти всхлип, — и Стив коротко бросает:  
  
— Исчез первым. Кто у тебя?  
  
Тони снова смотрит на Небулу, на спящую Мэй.  
  
Потом на забытый Пеппер шарф на диване.  
  
— Паучок пропал, — Тони не позволяет голосу сорваться. — Стрендж тоже. Все Стражи, кроме Небулы, вы с ней незнакомы…  
  
— Господи, Тони…  
  
— … и Пеппер.  
  
Ну вот. Он сказал это вслух, и это оказалось ещё больнее, чем разговор с Мэй.  
  
Стив молчит, и Тони ему благодарен. Он залпом опрокидывает в себя виски, надеясь, что алкоголь уничтожит этот проклятый привкус праха.  
  
Чёрта с два. С таким старику Дэниэлсу не справиться.  
  


***

  
Стив летит в Нью Йорк, и это единственная новость, от которой не хочется вскрыть себе вены.  
  
Тони резко встаёт с кресла и идёт в сторону ванной, на ходу стягивая с себя кофту. Смыть с себя серую пыль, оставшуюся после Питера, становится внезапно жизненно необходимым.  
  
Небула провожает его взглядом, всё так же сохраняя молчание. Говорить не хочется — кажется, откроешь рот, и отчаяние, которое витает в воздухе, захлестнёт тебя с головой.  
  
Хорошо, когда в груди вместо сердца жужжит автомотор. Она никогда не думала, что будет за это хоть немного благодарна Таносу.  
  
Способность управлять собственными эмоциями на техническом уровне во время апокалипсиса — могучий дар. У Старка его нет, понимает Небула, когда спустя почти час замечает, что он всё ещё не вышел из ванны.  
  
Она идёт за ним и обнаруживает его, свернувшегося у стены под напором ледяной воды. Он не замечает ни холода, ни синеющих губ и мелко трясущихся рук, не обращает внимания и на то, что кроме кофты он так ничего с себя и не снял. Старк сидит, опустив голову на колени, и когда Небула выключает воду, он медленно поднимает на неё мёртвый взгляд.  
  
— Всё нормально, Смурфетта. Просто хотел охладиться.  
  
— У тебя получилось. Пошли, Старк. Твои друзья на подходе, — в механическом голосе Небулы так и не мелькает сочувствия, и Тони за это благодарен.  
  
Вакандийский самолёт приземляется на крышу небоскрёба, и Тони, обдуваемый ветром, наблюдает, как в дверях первым появляется Тор.  
  
Он выглядит опустошённым и непривычно тихим, здороваясь с Тони легких похлопыванием по плечу. Тони не сразу замечает, что прямо следом за ним на двух ногах идёт енот — самый настоящий енот в одежде и с базукой за плечами, и когда он бросает Тони вымученное «Хэй, я Ракета», тот даже не удивляется. В мире, где половина вселенной разлетелась дорожной пылью, а Железного Человека из ванной полуголым вытаскивает девушка-киборг, говорящие еноты — не самое удивительное дерьмо.  
  
При виде Небулы Ракета изумлённо морщит нос и идёт к ней, а Тони здоровается с Роуди, кивает Брюсу. Наташа — он не сразу узнаёт её без рыжих кудрей — подходит к нему и крепко обнимает, и у Тони перехватывает дыхание.  
  
А потом появляется Стив Роджерс, и Тони чувствует, как в его и без того потрёпанном сердце с грохотом пробивается ещё одна дыра.  
  
Было время, когда Кэп мог вдохновить и мёртвых станцевать чечётку, параллельно спасая мир под гимн Соединённых Штатов. Тот Роджерс был всегда опрятен, аккуратно выбрит, и глаза у него сияли, как у какой-нибудь актрисы из рекламы детского питания.  
  
Этот же Роджерс опустошён до дна и, кажется, хочет умереть, хотя скрывает это изо всех сил. Тони не может его винить, Господи, никто никого в этой Вселенной не может ни в чём теперь винить. Стив сжимает плечо Тони с такой силой, что трещат кости, и Тони хватается за его руку, как за последний якорь.  
  
И, стоя в окружении сильно поредевшего состава Мститетей, тихо произносит:  
  
— Мы облажались.  
  
Ветер над Нью Йорком пахнет пеплом и прахом.


End file.
